


He Says He is an Arcalian [podfic]

by guardingdark



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cecil is Inhuman, Chapterism, Dr Nyarlathotep | Time Lords Are Aliens, Inter-Caste Relationship, Inter-Chapter Relationship, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardingdark/pseuds/guardingdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. How Calosvacet'nebfirArcalmas gets a research posting in the most interesting (and inaccessible) city on Gallifrey, eats plants, and falls in love with the Matrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Says He is an Arcalian [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Says He is an Arcalian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658950) by [guardingdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardingdark/pseuds/guardingdark). 



**Podfic Length:** 00:11:50

**Listen:** [on DropBox](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Public/he%20says%20he%20is%20an%20arcalian.mp3?_subject_uid=79063550&w=AADLCjBQ6KGu2_nmS9lwzTfFEG4jAl45YP9ryKXsF2y_jw)

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/oszxwYTxba/he_says_he_is_an_arcalian.html), [WAV](http://www.4shared.com/music/bQlgXFzUce/he_says_he_is_an_arcalian.html)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do voices. Or accents. Or anything, really, but considering the number of Gallifreyan words in this thing, and how many people were confused as to how they're pronounced, this was more or less inevitable. Different accents are associated with different dialects spoken by the members of each Chapter. I'm sorry if I butchered yours.
> 
> Since I didn't link anything for the text version: [this](http://sarahjane.co.vu/post/84810472965) is a quick overview of the Chapters, and [this](http://sarahjane.co.vu/post/64267128679) is a quick overview of Gallifreyan society on the whole.


End file.
